


They Will Not Have You

by thefalsewarden (MayvinFreewood)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, dragon age drabble, insert your own Inquisitor, unless you forgot darkspawn exist then that might be a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayvinFreewood/pseuds/thefalsewarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You alright, love?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Will Not Have You

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon type thing I came up with. It may be canon, I haven't completed the game/romance yet.
> 
> Cute and fluffy. Title taken from dialogue by Aveline in Dragon Age 2.
> 
> I tried to write this in a way that allows for any inquisitor to be plugged in, regardless of race or class. That's why I used "you".
> 
> I do not own any characters presented, as they belong to Bioware and Electronic Arts and various other peoples that aren't me. I make no profit.

With the threat of darkspawn roaming the surface, it was up to none other than the all-mighty Inquisitor to save the day...with the help from some magic to shove boulders in holes. There was only one entrance left open on the Storm Coast, and after an hour of searching you finally discovered it--crawling with the fetid creatures, as you expected. What you didn't expect however, was more than one heavily armored brute. 

Quietly you breached the entrance, hoping to scout out what reside inside: three brutes, and a scattering of various smaller darkspawn, "Shit." 

"That good, eh?" whispered Varric, removing Bianca from her comfortable position on his back.

"Just grand; at least three big ones," you hoped, anyway. 

The three of them patrolled the more vulnerable corners of the cave, swinging their hammers around threateningly and growling into the darkness, hoping to change the minds of whatever lurk there. The Inquisitor was not known for cowardice.

Throwing up a hand you signaled: "3...2...1..." and in you charged, weapons brandished and teeth bared.

The clash of weaponry filled the cave, soon replaced with the sound of victory as the remaining brute crumbled to the ground. The fight proved to be difficult--and far messier than the others had been. Carefully you swiped the darkspawn blood from your chest, the adrenaline coursing through your veins. Then your face was gently grasped by strong, callused hands, which then turned your head from side-to-side in the flickering torchlight, "You alright, love?" The dim light exaggerated the concerned crease in Blackwall's forehead.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," you playfully batted his hands away; he did this every time the two of you fought darkspawn. Still not convinced, he pulled you closer to the torch, looking closely at your eyes and skin for any signs of injury or taint. "Blackwall, I'm fine," you said lovingly, placing a hand on his cheek. As gently as you could with the adrenaline rush, you stroked his cheek where his beard ceased to touch. 

Exhaling with relief, he pressed his forehead to yours, his shoulders relaxing, "I won't lose you to these wretched things," he muttered.

"You're not going to," a quick peck on his lips beckoned a smile onto his rugged face.


End file.
